<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by xslytherclawx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101375">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx'>xslytherclawx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanukah 5781 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Trudy Campbell, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wichita isn't a completely fresh start, but Peter is trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Campbell/Trudy Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanukah 5781 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Your Faves Are Jewish, Best of xslytherclawx, xslytherclawx's jewish fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not particularly a ship (or a fandom, but especially a ship) that i ever expected to write, but here we are. i've loved mad men for years, and that includes human dumpster fire pete campbell.<br/><s>lionsgate please let us stream this show again</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wichita is not a completely fresh start. Trudy didn’t honestly expect it to be, but they’re trying.</p>
<p><em> Peter </em> is trying.</p>
<p>Away from New York, he plays with Tammy after work and on the weekends. He comes home on time. He sleeps in their bed every night, and he never smells like another woman. It’s not perfect – it was never going to be perfect – but it might be enough.</p>
<p>They’ve always celebrated Christmas (to be honest, Trudy’s always found the pageantry enchanting), so she’s surprised when Peter comes home a week after Thanksgiving with a wrapped box and urges her to open it.</p>
<p>Inside is a beautiful, modern menorah.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Peter asks.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know what to say,” Trudy says honestly. “Where did you get this?”</p>
<p>“There’s a synagogue on Central Avenue. I had my assistant call, and I was able to stop by on my lunch today. Chanukah’s coming up, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Trudy says. She’s not sure how to feel; of course, for all his faults, Peter has never been antisemitic. It just made sense to celebrate Christmas together. Assimilate with his family and friends.</p>
<p>But now… well, he doesn’t have any of his New York friends in Wichita, nor does he speak often with his brother.</p>
<p>Unlike her, Peter has never been particularly fond of his family. Knowing his family, Trudy can’t really blame him.</p>
<p>“If I’ve misstepped, please let me know. I can return it and we can just do Christmas like we used to.”</p>
<p>She isn’t sure whether it’s his words or tone, but she realises then that this is another of Peter’s attempts to build a better relationship – to be a better husband and father.</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” she says, squeezing his hand. “It’s lovely. I’ll have to call my mother for some recipes, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Peter beams. “Wonderful!”</p>
<p>“And we can still do Christmas, of course,” Trudy says. </p>
<p>“Tammy will be the envy of all her classmates. Not one, not eight, but nine days of gifts.”</p>
<p>Trudy rolls her eyes fondly. “I think it’s much more important that she has parents who love her.”</p>
<p>Peter shifts slightly; he grows more serious, perhaps even contemplative. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p>
<p>And so, for each of the eight nights of Chanukah, Peter comes home with a gift for each of them, Trudy lights the candles and leads the prayers, and they eat latkes with dinner.</p>
<p>And, well, Trudy really does think it will be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come visit me on <a href="https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>